The Club
by Charmedbloody
Summary: Come with me as the cast of yu gi oh take you to a new hot spot where there is karoakte everynight and watch them sing it to there hearts desires and friends. Done.
1. Disclimer's

The Night club  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh the only own Tabitha and Mary. I don't own the songs either. I love the people that sing them but that is all. I hope you like my story. *bows*  
  
Seto: Well isn't there anything else you want to say?  
  
Dark: Um not really. Why?  
  
Seto: Oh I don't know but like whose the owners of this Night Club of yours?  
  
Dark: That would be the Yami's. Yami Yugi, Yami Bakura, and Yami Marik.  
  
Seto: *Glared* What am I chopped liver.  
  
Dark: No yours just a singer  
  
Yugioh cast: *falls over laughing*  
  
Joey: Him sing I don't think so.  
  
Dark: Well Joey in the first chapter you, Yugi, and Duke get to sing the first song.  
  
Joey, Yugi, & Duke: *Blush* What! To Who Dark?  
  
Dark: *Smirks* You just got to read your parts boys. Cause tonight is girls night out.  
  
*Girls smirking and rubbing hands together*  
  
Dark: Sorry Ms. Istar your not until chapter 6.  
  
*groaning is heard*  
  
Dark: *back stage all of you.*  
  
*running is heard and Yugi falling down and getting stepped on by joey.*  
  
Dark: Now on with the show. 


	2. Girls night out

Girls night out  
  
Joey called Yugi up on the phone. "Hello its Yugi how may I help you today at the card shop." Joey laughed "Yugi its me Joey. Me and Duke are going down to the new club called Wicked Angel. Your Yami along the other Yami's own the club. And its karote night down there. We where wondering if you would join us at the club. We got the tickets to get in. So are you in." Yugi smiled on his end of the line. "Sure I'll go with you guys. And it sounds like fun." They decided to met there around 11pm to sing there song and go home. What they didn't know what the girls that they had the hots for was going to be there as well.  
  
Mai and serenity walked up to Tea's house about 10pm and knocked on the door. When tea answered it she looked at the two girls. "Oh yeah the club tonight. Im ready to go dancing and laughing at the guys that think they can sing." The others nodded there head as tea garbed her purse and locked the door behind her. They all got into Mai's car witch she had the top up as they drove into the edge of town to Wicked Angel. Serenity looked at Mai "Who named the club Bakura." Tea and Mai both nodded "Yea he did." Serenity laughed as they drove to the club. They were surpised to see there was free parking at a club that cost $50 to just walk into the door. But they had free tickets to get in. They walked to the back of the club and sat in a corner booth. Just then Yami Yugi walked on stage and smiled at everyone "Well its a good sign. First day open and where packed. Well are second to last act tonight come from right here in this very town. And I know all three of them for they are my friends. Give it up for the BBL's, the Bad Boys in Love. There was clapping all around.  
  
As soon as Joey, Yugi, and duke stepped on stage the girls froze and stared as they sat watch the guys they like start singing:  
  
"All I am, all I'll be  
Everything in this world  
All that I'll ever need is in your eyes  
Shining at me  
  
When you smile I can feel  
All my passion unfolding  
  
Your hand brushes mine  
And a thousand sensations seduce me cause I  
  
Chorus: I do cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will love you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much I do.  
  
In my world before you  
I lived outside my emotions  
Didn't know where I was going  
'Til that day I found you  
How you opened my life to a new paradise  
In a world, torn by change Still with all of my heart' til my dying day  
Chorus: I do cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will love you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
I do."  
  
They stopped singing and took there bows for they sang very well. The girls were clapping and whistling at them. Yugi looked up and saw Tea looking at them with a grin on her face. She loved there singing and they were here to. Yugi whispered out of the corner of his mouth. "There here. You rember Tea, Mia, and Serenity." The boys smiled nervously as Yami clapped them off stage. "That's all for tonight fokes. Have a save drive home and good bye for now." Yugi walked up to Tea "Um can I walk you home Tea." Tea laughed she knew that he knew they both lived to far away to walk. "You can walk me to my door Yugi. Who were you guys singing about up there?" Yugi blushed while the others looked down at the ground and said noting. The guys walked the girls out and to Mai's car. "Um i guess we will talk to you tomorrow." Mai garbed Joey by his shirt collar. Joey and the other guys looked all stunned. Mai smiled sweetly "Your not aloud to go until you tell us. We will not tell the girl's that you guys like/love them. We swear it, right girls." The others nodded there head. So the guys told them who they sang about. The girls were stunned into silence. "Yugi you sang about me." Yugi nodded to Tea. He hoped he didn't lose his best friend of the song. He was surpised when Tea kissed his cheek and whispered softly. "I do cherish you to." Yugi smiled then looked at the others. Mai kissed Joey on the lips softly after he told her that is was her that he sung about. What Serenity did to Duke was another matter. She just stood there and stared at him. She was utterly stocked. She didn't say or do anything until Mai pinched her. "Ouch Mai." Mai smiled "Well aren't you going to tell Duke something. He's getting nervous standing there." Duke blushed and smiled sexily "I just don't want Joey to kill me." Joey had his arm around Mai "I will not kill you. But if my sister feels the same to you as you do to her. But you hurt or harm her in any way then i will kill you." Serenity laughed and rolled her eyes. "Brother I do feel the same way. And you will never kill anyone. Mai just might kill you." Duke kissed serenity on the cheek. They all got into the car and drove away. They didn't see was the figure in the shadows that walked out. It was Seto him self. He looked angry at the car that drove away. "That's my girl you got Yugi. And I plain to have her my self." Seto got into his limo and drove away.  
  
*I do cherish you (98 degree and rising.)  
  
Dark: Tomorrow there will be a new chapter called 'Yugi's girl' I hope you read it. Thank you.  
  
Yugi: So whose my girl  
  
Tea: *walks in and smacks Yugi upside his head* Me  
  
Yugi: Oh yeah.  
  
*Tea and me rolls eyes*  
  
Dark: To the back with you and stay put.  
  
*yugi sticks out tougune and they both walk out as the curtain closes* Dark: Sorry Ms. Istar your not until chapter 6.  
  
*groaning is heard*  
  
Dark: *back stage all of you.*  
  
*running is heard and Yugi falling down and getting stepped on by joey.*  
  
Dark: Now on with the show. 


	3. Yugi's girl

Yugi's girl  
  
The next night Yugi and Tea got a free ticket. There was no return address on the envelopes. They didn't know was that Mokeba was the one's that sent it to them. Yugi called up Tea "Hey Tea I got a free ticket for the club tonight. Are you going to." Tea told him she was going and she also got a free ticket. So they decided to meet there since Tea could drive and Joey owned Yugi big time. When they got there that night it was packed. Tea heard whispers "A blue eyes hunk is singing to night. But who is it thow." They all quieted down when Yami Backura whent to the Microphone. "Lady's and gentlemen, You all heard that a blue guys hunk is singing tonight. And your right by that. My twin's girl friend calls him a hunk. I just call him a pain in the neck *laughing is heard. and a growl from behind the curtin.* Well The guy is Seto Kiba." Seto walks onto the stage not looking at the back booths or really any where but strait a head at the crowd around his feet. And he starts singing:  
  
"Yugi is a friend, yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define Yugi's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine  
  
And she's watching him with those eyes And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arms late, late at night  
  
*You know, I wish that I had Yugi's girl I wish that I had Yugi's girl Where can I find a woman like that  
  
I play along with the charade, there doesn't seem to be a reason to change You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute I wanna tell her that I love her, but the point is probably mute  
  
'Cos she's watching him with those eyes And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night  
  
CHORUS  
  
Like Yugi's girl, I wish that I had Yugi's girl Where can I find a woman, where can I find a woman like that  
  
And I'm looking' in the mirror all the time, wondering what she don't see in me I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines Ain't that the way love supposed to be  
  
Tell me, where can I find a woman like that  
  
(Solo)  
  
You know, I wish that I had Yugi's girl, I wish that I had Yugi's girl I want Yugi's girl, where can I find a woman like that, like Yugi's girl, I wish that I had Yugi's girl, I want, I want Yugi's girl"  
  
Seto bowed his head and looked into the back booth where he song the girl that he wants who is dateing Yugi. Tea was just flabbier gasped as she sat there. Yugi looked angry but yet not angry. It was a look that was hard to describe. Seto walked off the stage and headed out the door. He believed that he blew it to ever get Tea. He headed to his limo just has Tea ran out of the club calling his name. Seto stood up and turned and looked at her like he normally does. Act like you don't care about her when you truly do care. "What do you want Tea? And doesn't your boy friend back there waiting for you inside the club." Tea could tell that he was acting like he didn't care. But his tone made her angry on how he was talking to you. She poked his chest as she talked "You had no right to talk to me the way you are right now. And Yugi isn't my boy friend he's just my date for tonight. Marik believes Im Yugi's girl and always has believed it. And Im no one's girl. And if you want to know where you can find a woman like me. Well Im right here." Tea turned on her heels she was angry at Seto but deep down she cared for him. Tea only took two steps away from Seto. Seto grabbed her arm and spound her around and in to him. He kissed her on the lips deeply. Tea let out a soft little moan and looked at Seto. "I just want you Tea. And only you and no other." Tea smiled and blushed. Seto grinned at Tea's blush "I will follow you back to your place then your getting in this limo and coming with me. Got it." Tea nodded then turned to go to her car. she took one step when Seto slapped her butt to get her moving faster. Tea laughed and shook her head. Back at the mansion the driver called Mokeuba and told him. The boy sat there smiling. "Good brother."  
  
Dark: Well who knew Seto would end up with Tea. I didn't  
  
Seto & Tea: *hand in hand* Yeah right. When pigs fly.  
  
Dark:*Glares at them* TO the back with you. And no getting it on back there until the story is over with got it.  
  
Seto & Tea *nodded heads and walked to the back*  
  
Dark: Next chapter we here Mary had a little lamb.  
  
*curtin closes* 


	4. Mokeba's little song

Curtion opens  
  
Dark: Well sorry for the wait of Mary had a little lamb song. I just got done with my high school life. And your in luck by the time I get this story done I will be heading off to collage to write more for you all.  
  
Bakura: Oh yeah for them boss  
  
Dark glared at Bakura: Behave your self or I will smack you. Backura: sticks out tougune  
  
Dark: Just you wait until the next chapter Backura. You get to sing in that chapter and in the seveth chapter as well.  
  
Backura: screamed and run off stage  
  
Dark: Now back to the story  
  
Mokeuba's little song  
  
It was childern's night at the club. It was Yugi's idea on this. He got the idea from Seto's little brother Mokeuba who wanted to sing for his girl friend. The guys that own the club agreed but they did this in the morning so the adults wouldn't yell at them and make them close down the club. Yugi came out on stage "Welcome every one tonight is childern's night here at the club. It will all end at 5 and the regular's may start drinking again. So are first child singer is a friend to mine and my other friends. And the brother to Seto Kaiba. Lets here is for little Mokeuba." Mokeuba steped out on stage and smiled and started to sing  
  
Mary had a little lamb a little lamb whoses fleese was white as snow,  
And every where Mary whent the lamb was sure to go. One day it follwed her to school one day, it follwed her to school one day. The children laughed and play laughed and play, the teacher told Mary send  
the lamb home school is no place for a lamb.  
  
The children all claped for him and giggled as well. They knew that he forgot some of the words to the song. Mokebua smiled down at a girl that was standing next to the stage. "That was for you Mary. And im the lamb that follows you to school." Mary laughed and nodded her head. Mokebua got off the stage and Mary hugged and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Mokebua blushed his brother who along with Tea saw this laughed. Tea just smiled at the little boy. And smacked Seto in the chest for laughing at his little brother. "Mokebua, Mary time to go home and have some cookies and milk before you go home Mary." The nodded and left leaveing Yugi on the stage alone looking sad. When Recbaka came up behind him and hugged him and wisperd in his ear "Hi Yugi. Im here to stay this time." Yugi smiled and they walked off stage as the singing children keep going on.  
  
Dark: Yeah for Yugi. He's got a girl now. The next chapter is called Backura tells it how it is. He's telling Yugi's gang and Yugi him self how it is. Me I can't wait until chapter 5.  
  
Seto: What happens in chapter 5 some one has a kid?  
  
Dark: No Marik sings to Tabitha.  
  
Seto: Laughed Now that's rich.  
  
Marik: Well at least im not singing to Dark.  
  
Dark: You know that can be fixed. I could tell these nice readers my real first name. And make you sing to it you know.  
  
Marik: shook his head Um no that's ok Dark.  
  
Dark: pats Mark on the head Now to the back with the both of you. And Marik you get to sing like Ricky Martin.  
  
groans and laughes are heard  
  
Dark: That was Marik groanig and Seto was laughing the the idea. See you all soon for the next chapter.  
  
Song: Mary had a little lamb- nursery ryme  
(Sorry if the song isn't right. I forgot it all.) 


	5. Backura tells it how it is

Backura tells it how it is.  
  
Dark: Well today is the day Bakura sings  
  
Tristin: Now that's funny  
  
Dark: You get to sing later.  
  
Tristin: What! I don't want to sing to anyone.  
  
Dark: You get to sing to Isais. And Tristin you will sing  
  
Backura: Well at least everyone is singing here.  
  
Dark: rubs hands together Everyone sings the last song.  
  
Seto, Tea, Backura, Tristin, Yugi, &Marik: WHAT!!!!!!!!  
  
Dark: Yep the never ending song.  
  
groans are heard.  
  
Yami Marik, Yami Yugi, Yami Backura: At least we don't have to sing.  
  
Dark: You know I might just have you sexy boys sing anyway.  
  
Groans  
  
Dark: Anyway on with the story.  
  
Seto smiled at Tea who was standing beside him as he talked to Yami Backura about what was going on with Backura himself. "Yeah he's going to sing to night." Tea blinked and Seto laughed "You got to be joking me? Can he even sing?" Backura nodded his head "Yeah he can sing. And its not even a joke Seto." Tea who could see the silver lining any where asked "What is he singing?" Backura surged his shoulders. "Well I got to get going I got a club to run. You guys going to join us tonight. Yugi and the others will be there tonight." Seto nodded his head and walked Backura to the door. "Well see you there." They both shook hands and Seto went back to Tea who was playing a computer game with Mokeba who she was also losing to. "Well Tea you need to keep praceing don't you think so little brother." Mokeba nodded his head and went back to the game. Later that night the gang was all sitting in the back of the room as they watched and waited for Backura to sing. Yami Yugi came out on stage. "Welcome fokes. Tonight we got a guy singing about his life and how he wants some of his friends to let him life his way. Thank you and here is Backura." Backura came out of stage and started to sing very well for a bushy hair of a guy.  
  
What I choose to do is of no concern to you and your friends  
  
Where I lay my hat may not be my home, but I will last on my own  
  
'Cause it's me, and my life  
  
it's my life  
  
Oh the world has sat in the palm of your hand not that you'd see  
  
and I'm tired and bored of waiting for you and all those things you never  
do  
  
'Cause it's me, and my life  
  
it's my life  
  
Backura bowed and walked off the stage. The girls in the room were panting on how good he sang. Yugi walked up to him "So is this how you want to live it?" Bakura nodded and grab Kitty around the wait and walked out of the club with her. "You know you could have told him how you felt with out singing." Backura nodded "I know but this was easies that way. Are you sure you want to come back tomorrow and listin to Marik sing to your friend Tabitha?" Kitty nodded her head. "I want to know what song he sings to her." Backura laughed and they kept walking. He knew want the song was. And it was just funny thing.  
  
Dark: Yeah for my friend Kitty, she got a man now. LoL, Don't kill me Kitty for that.  
  
Backura: Yeah but why does Marik have to sing She bangs. That's just to werid. Even for him.  
  
Dark: Cause he is werid duh.  
  
Kitty: Oh that's want the next song is.  
  
Dark: Yep. Now back stage with you.  
  
They both go  
  
Dark: Today's song is called My Life and its by Dido  
  
Curtin closes 


	6. Marik sings to his lady love

Marik Sings to his Lady love Curtin opens  
  
Dark: Well sorry for the wait people. My sister is in town right at the moment. I know there are a lot out there waiting when they can see Marik sing. I know I sure am. And im the bloody writer, and a char in here as well.  
  
Marik: Who are you in this dam story of yours.  
  
Dark: hugs Marik You know who it is silly  
  
Marik: rolls eyes And you're a bloody idiot for writing in here that I sing. And you want me to sing Ricky Martin's song She Bangs? Who does she bang then? Answer me that Dark.  
  
Dark: With you singing it to Tabitha your singing about her.  
  
Marik: Great  
  
Tabitha: Smacks Marik upside his head Shut up  
  
Marik: Turns around and glares evily at Tabitha. Do that again and you will become my slave.  
  
Dark: You two in the back with you both. And I don't want to hear a peep from either one of you. Or I swear Marik in this or the next or maybe the last chapter. I will put you in a dress, a pink one with white dots on it.  
  
Marik run's off stage looking pale as a ghost. With Tabitha running after him laughing her head off at him.   
  
Dark: I didn't think he could go white at all. Evil Laugh Now I think he should go into the dress don't you. Let me know if he should for being such a bad boy, or some other male in the story like Seto or Yugi.  
  
Male groans are heard in the background. Female giggles are also heard as well Dark: Now on with the story.  
  
Marik sat there in the middle of his room looking at all the music and songs that him and his sister had since moving here. He heard a nock on the door. "Come in if your not my sister." Yugi and Seto walked threw the door. "Well never thought you guys would be buds after Seto took Tea away from you Yugi?" Yugi nodded "Yeah well seems that Rebecka has feelings for me all long. Who knew really?" Seto and Marik laughed "Um everyone knew Yugi. Even Tea did at the time you, Duke, and pup sang in front of everyone at the Wicked Angel." Marik nodded "Right now I trying to find a song to sing to my girl friend. I happen to be torn between Aqua's song "Candy man" and Ricky Martin 'She bang.' What do two think I should sing?" Seto tried to remember the words to candy man. And fell over laughing. "What's so funny Seto?" Seto kept laughing for a min then spoke  
  
"Sorry I saw you singing like a girl was funny. But you weren't the only one singing with you. The male voice in the song was done by Tristin. I don't know why. But that's who I saw there." Yugi nodded "I saw with him you Seto. Sorry that's who I saw. But still it was funny. You could always sing both songs you know Marik." Marik nodded his head "Yeah I know. But that's such a pain in the butt." Seto & Yugi both nodded their head. "I think we both had a hard time. I know I did." Seto shook his head "I didn't I just changed the words to the song from Jessie's girl to Yugi's girl. It totally worked." Marik & Yugi nodded their heads. "Well Marik I got to get going. Me and Rebeaca have a dance to go to for her school." Yugi turned to leave as the others nodded their heads. "Bye Yugi have fun." Yugi left and Seto looked at Marik "So did you get free tickets or not." Marik laughed "I always get in for free. Since I do have a Yami Marik." Seto nodded "Yeah that's true. I think you should do Candy man. It would give us all a laugh. I better go pick up Tea from school then my brother as well." Marik nodded as he left. Marik knew that Seto took the exam that got him out of the rest of his school life. So he was off the hook with his brother for having a girl friend and friends as well. Marik sighed knowing Tabitha would be here soon so he could drive them both there on his moter cycle. Marik smirked at the song he's going to do. He desied to do both songs for the heck of it all he got up and put all the music away. He got dressed in the tight black pants and white shirt that he always wears.  
  
He walked down stairs has Tabitha walked into his house. Tabitha smiled as she saw Marik coming to her. "Hello love and welcome to the Caribben." Tabitha giggled and Marik kissed her softly on the lips. "Ready to go to the club love?" Marik nodded his head as they headed out the door to his motercycle. Marik handed Tabitha a helment and put his on. Marik got on it first then Tabitha did. They arrived there on time Yami Marik smiled at Marik and Tabitha. "Were ready for your singing Marik. Were going to pass out ear plugs for them." Marik glared at his Yami. "Shut up. I sing better then you do any day." Tabitha nodded her head in agreement. Tabitha took a seat up front so she could hear him better. Marik sat down next to her until it was time for him to go up. He owerd them each a bottle of sprite. Marik took a couple of swings of his drink. He kissed Tabitha on the cheek and went to the stage. Yami Marik stepped out first. "Welcome everyone. And people we seem not to be able to get ride of. Tonight is a friend of mine's first time ever singing. Tonight he's singing two different songs. One by Ricky Martin and the other by Aqua. Hope you in joy his singing. And if you need ear plugs we will pass them out. Thank you." Laughs were heard as Marik came out on stage. He took the mic and started to sing. Both songs one right after the other.  
  
talk to me tell me your name  
  
you blow me off like it's all the same  
  
you lit a fuse and now i'm ticking away  
  
like a bomb yeah baby  
  
talk to me tell me your sign  
  
you're switchin' sides like a gemini  
  
you're playing games  
  
and now you're hittin' my heart  
  
like a drum yeah baby  
  
well if lady luck  
  
gets on my side  
  
we're gonna rock this town alive  
  
i'll let her rough me up  
  
'til she knocks me out  
  
'cause she walks like she talks  
  
and she talks like she walks  
  
chorus  
  
she bangs she bangs  
  
oh baby when she moves she moves  
  
i go crazy 'cause she  
  
looks like a flower  
  
but she stings like a bee  
  
like every girl in history  
  
she bangs she bangs  
  
i'm wasted by the way she moves  
  
no one ever lokked so fine  
  
she reminds me  
  
that a woman's got one thing on her mind  
  
talk to me tell me the news  
  
you'll wear me out like a pair of shoes  
  
we'll dance all night until the band goes home  
  
then you're gone yeah baby  
  
well if it looks like love  
  
should be a crime  
  
they better lock me up for live  
  
i'll do the time  
  
with a smile on my face  
  
thinkin' of her in her  
  
leather and lace  
  
repeat chorus  
  
man if lady luck  
  
gets on my side  
  
we're gonna rock this town alive  
  
i'll let her rough me up  
  
'till she knocks me out  
  
'cause she walks like she talks  
  
and she talks like she walks  
  
repeat chorus  
  
I am the Candyman - Coming from Bountyland. I am the Candyman - Coming from Bountyland.  
  
I wish that you were my Lollipop. Sweet things, I will never get enough. If you show me to the sugar tree, will you give me a sodapop for free.  
  
Come with me Honey, I'm your sweet sugar Candyman. Run like the wind - fly with me to Bountyland. Bite me, I'm yours - if you're hungry please understand. This is the end - of the sweet sugar Candyman.  
  
(chorus)  
  
Oh my love - I know you are my Candyman, And oh my love - your word is my command. Oh my love - I know you are my Candyman, And oh my love - let us fly to Bountyland. You are my Lollipop - sugar sugar top! You are my Lollipop - sugar sugar top!  
  
I wish that I were a Bubble Yum, chewing on me baby all day long. I will be begging for sweet delight, until you say I'm yours tonight.  
  
Come with me Honey, I'm your sweet sugar Candyman. Run like the wind - fly with me to Bountyland. Bite me, I'm yours - if you're hungry please understand. This is the end - of the sweet sugar Candyman.  
  
2x Chorus  
  
I am the Candyman - Coming from Bountyland I am the Candyman - Coming from Bountyland  
  
Chorus  
  
You are my Lollipop - sugar sugar top! You are my Lollipop - sugar sugar top!  
  
After Marik got done he was blushing brightly. Tabitha smiled and jumped on stage and hugged him. She whispered in his ear "Oh Marik I love you." And then kissed his ear as well. Marik smirked and kissed Tabitha back. "Not bad I say Yami?" Yami nodded his head and smiled "Your welcome to come back anytime Marik. The same goes to Seto and the others. You tell them that the next time you see them." Marik nodded his head. "I will tell them that." Marik put his arm around Tabitha as they walked out the door. Marik kissed Tabitha on her lips and whispered as he smirked "I love you to Tabitha." Tabitha smiled brightly as they got on her ride and left the club. Not knowing that there was someone or something watching them. "She will be mine again Marik"  
  
Curtin closes.   
  
Dark: Who was that dark creature, Who do you guys think it is or want it to be. Grins.   
  
Marik: I wouldn't be surpised if it was Backura.  
  
Backura: What I got a girl. I got Tabitha's friend Kitty. It could be that guy she's always fighting with?  
  
Marik: WHO!  
  
Backura: Dan  
  
Marik: I will kill him Dark: Yeah I like to see that Marik. Both of you away with your troubleing ways.  
  
Groubles are heard as they leave.   
  
Dark: Well people let me know who you think this dark figure is. Can be anyone from the show or some other show. Or if you like the idea of Dan in there still let me know. Thanks for the post on this story. Don't forget to check out my charmed story on here as well. Bye for now.  
  
Marik runs on and kisses Dark on the cheek. Then leaves again with Dark.   
  
(Today's songs are Ricky Martin's She bangs and Aqua's Candy man.) 


	7. Tristin gets 98 and rising

Dark enters   
  
Dark: Well people today Trisin gets to sing to Marik's sister Isis  
  
Marik: WHAT! THAT GUY GETS TO SING TO MY SISTER!  
  
Dark nodded her head   
  
Marik growled as Trisin came out   
  
Tristin: I still don't have to see its Heating up do I?  
  
Dark: Nodded her head Sorry you get to.  
  
Seto: Do us guys have to put in dresses anytime soon?  
  
Dark: smiled Yeah  
  
Male groans are heard   
  
Dark: To the back with you all so Tristin can sing to Isis.  
  
everyone goes back stage. Tristin looked at Yugi with the look of surprise. "Are you telling me there is a guy here trying to get Bakura's girl. Does she even know who it was?" Yugi nodded his head "Yeah it seems its Van. I belive she said his name is Van Hellsing." Tristin laughed "that's a movie Yugi." Yugi blinked "What I rember his name begings with Van. She said that he was cheating on her with a girl called Hitmoi." Tristin nodded his head "Hmm. Tonight im singing the main song from 98's cd the orange one." Yugi nodded his head as they headed down the street to Isis's house. "By Yugi see you in 20 min's at the club." Yugi nodded his head and turned around and went home. Tristin knocked on the door to see it opened by Marik with Tabitha in his arms. "Hi Marik and Tabitha. Yugi said that your ex bf Van is trying to get you back?" Tabitha laughed softly "He was watching the tv more then anything else. I told him a guy named Dan. And besides Marik can kick his ass." Marik smirked and nodded his head. "Yep." Tabitha giggled at Marik and pulled him side. "Let you sisters date in Marik." Marik growled but let Tristin in. Just then Isis came down the stairs smiling. She was wearing what she normal wears but with out the head dress that she normal does wear. She walked up to Tristin and kissed him on the cheek. "Ready to go Isis's?" Isis nodded her head. "Yeah I heard from Kitty that Bakura is wearing a dress tonight there. I think he lost a bet. I know Marik did." Marik glared at Tabitha. "Thanks for reminding me Tab." Tabitha just smiled and kissed Marik on the cheek. "Go get into your dress Marik." Marik glared at her but went to do so. Isis laughed and looked at Tabitha "any other guys in dresses we should watch out for?" Tabitha nodded "Yep. There is Seto, Yugi, Yami, Backura, Marik, Yami Backura, Yami Marik, and Trisin is sposed to as well." Tristin nodded his head. "Since im singing they told me I had to change into the dress after I get there. One of the guys has a pink dress with white poka dots on it. Who is that Tabitha?" Tabitha smiled "You go to wait to find out." Tristin nodded his head and him and Isis's left. They drove in her limo to the club. He walked in and saw everyone but Marik who wasn't there yet and him self in dresses. He went to go put his on. When he came back out he saw that Yami was in the pink dress with the white dots. Seto was in a blue summer dress. Yugi in a purple dress that was low cut. Bakura was in a black dress that was strap less. Yami Backura was in a sprakleing yellow dress. Yami Marik was in a sparkling white and black dress that was low cut as well. Tristin was in a sparkling pink dress. He was going to kill the girls that made them take this bet. What the guys came and they sang. But oh lordy. Bakura walked on stage and glared at everyone. "Welcome everyone. And I know your wounding why 7 guys have dresses on. The 8th isn't here yet or might not show up at all. We made a bet with some girls that we wouldn't sing on stage. But we did. So we have to dress like girls today. So Tristin in going to sing Heating it up from 98." Tristin got up on stage and started singing.  
  
Chorus  
  
Baby Let me love you To the 98th degree girl and heat it up  
  
I'm Down, girl let's heat it up, I'm down  
  
I can give you all my lovin'  
  
If your only down for me, girl  
  
Let's Heat it up, I'm down  
  
Come on heat it up, I'm down for ya  
  
Late at night I fantasize, girl  
  
That you and I, yo you were rockin' my world  
  
I can't deny the way I'm feeling  
  
Think about you girl, again and again yeah  
  
Whenever I'm with you, my fantasies come true  
  
So tell me what you want to do  
  
Just hold me close, don't let me go  
  
Baby show me how the 98 will flow  
  
I want to know how it can be  
  
With 98 degrees, you gotta know  
  
I'm down for you, baby show me what the 98 can do  
  
Boy lead the way to ecstasy  
  
But only if you're down for me  
  
Chorus  
  
This urgency of what I'm feeling is killing me  
  
When will this lovin' begin  
  
I wanna be the one you run to  
  
Girl you know there is nothing I wouldn't do  
  
The very thought of you is like a dream come true  
  
So tell me what you wanna do yeah  
  
Just hold me close don't let me go  
  
Baby show me how the 98 will flow  
  
I want to know how it can be with 98 degrees  
  
You gotta know I am down for you  
  
Baby show me what the 98 can do  
  
Boy lead the way to ecstasy  
  
Baby come get down with me  
  
Chorus  
  
Heat it up just a touch  
  
Are you down for my love  
  
Heat it up just a touch  
  
Are you down for my love  
  
Heat it up just a touch  
  
Are you down for my love  
  
Heat it up  
  
Only if your down  
  
Chorus  
  
Just then Marik walked in a white dress and a deadly glare. Everyone was laughing so loudly. Tabitha just kissed Marik and head on to his arm. Trsitn smiled at Isis who was trying no to laugh at her brother. Tristin walked Isis out to her limo. She looked at him and smiled "Who were you singing about up there?" Tristin smiled and blushed "You." Isis smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. "Thank you. Do you need a ride home?" Tristin shook his head "I got a ride." Isis nodded her head and got into her limo. "See you tomorrow Tristin." Then she drove off. Just then a figure walked into the club and all heck broke lose. The figure was Dan who when Tristin walked in was laying on his back with a bloody nose. "Good one Marik." Marik smirked and nodded his head "Yeah and remember she's mine Dan. She's my girl." The cops showed up and took Dan to jail. Then everyone went home.  
  
Dark: Well ,well, well how did you like the guys in there dresses. Me I think Marik was the sexy's one in the bunch.  
  
Marik: Thanks Dark  
  
Dark: blushing Your welcome  
  
Marik: kisses her on the cheek So can I have my cloths back now  
  
Male shouts of agreement Dark: Hmm maybe in the last chapter with is the next one.  
  
Female giggles   
  
Dark: Well stay tune for the next and last chapter of this story. Keep reading my other story's that are on the board. Bye.  
  
Mark French kisses Dark and runs off the stage.   
  
Dark: Well Falls down   
  
Seto: walks out and picks up Dark Today's song was 98's See you for the last chapter when hopefully im no longer in a blue dress.  
  
turns and starts to walk off stage   
  
Tea: voice from back stage But Seto you look good in it.  
  
Seto growls and males laugh and females giggle   
  
Curtin closes. 


	8. The never ending song AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Curtin opens   
  
Dark: Well that was some kiss Marik gave me.  
  
Marik: Yep  
  
Tabitha: Tell me about it  
  
Dark: "This is the song that doesn't end."  
  
Marik: "Some people started singing it. Not knowing what it was"  
  
Tabitha: "They will counteing singing it because. This is the song that doesn't end."  
  
Tea: "Some people started singing it. Not knowing what it was"  
  
Seto: in a pink dress "They will counteing singing it because. This is the song that doesn't end."  
  
Yugi: trying not to laugh at Seto. "Some people started singing it. Not knowing what it was"  
  
Kitty: "They will counteing singing it because. This is the song that doesn't end."  
  
Tristin: "Some people started singing it. Not knowing what it was"  
  
Isis: "They will counteing singing it because. This is the song that doesn't end."  
  
Joey: "Some people started singing it. Not knowing what it was"  
  
Serenity: "They will counteing singing it because. This is the song that doesn't end."  
  
Duke: "Some people started singing it. Not knowing what it was"  
  
Backura: "They will counteing singing it because. This is the song that doesn't end."  
  
Yami Yugi: "Some people started singing it. Not knowing what is was."  
  
Yami Backura: "They will counteing singing it because. This is the song that doesn't end."  
  
Yami Marik: "Some people started singing it. Not knowing what is was."  
  
Rebecka: "They will counteing singing it because. This is the song that doesn't end."  
  
Dan: "Some people started singing it. Not knowing what is was."  
  
Mary: "They will counteing singing it because. This is the song that doesn't end."  
  
Mokeba: "Some people started singing it. Not knowing what is was."  
  
Sing is still going on and on. Its never ending   
  
Dark: Well I hope you enjoyed the story. And the guys in the dresses. Thanks for reading and replying to the story. Hope you also in joyed the guys in the dresses as much as I did. Thank you.  
  
The curtin closes and the singing is still going on. 


End file.
